


So A Flower, A Nerd, and A Butterfly Walk Into A Wal-Mart

by LordOfThePuffs



Series: Butterfly Brainrot [5]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Gen, Multi, OT3, Poly, Slow Burn Ish, Smoking, The chapters are gonna be out of order for while sorry lmao, early 30s, he's like, shrig looks like a kid but its just cuz he doesnt age lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfThePuffs/pseuds/LordOfThePuffs
Summary: Shrignold wanted nothing to do with the cult, or any of its members. It was a part of his past he wanted to forget.He went by the nickname he adopted after meeting other versions of himself, and was constantly struggling to keep his magic reserves up so he could keep his wings hidden.Magnolia and Rodney were previous members of Malcolm's love cult. After his son went missing they finally noticed the blatant homophobia and left with Francis to the surface and started their own group, that welcomes any lgbt people who need support.What happens when they happen to run into eachother?
Relationships: Shrignold/Rodney/Magnolia
Series: Butterfly Brainrot [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061543
Kudos: 1





	So A Flower, A Nerd, and A Butterfly Walk Into A Wal-Mart

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhh Shrig goes by Fluff   
> It's a discord thing dw abt it
> 
> Magnolia is one of the flowers, she has a humainoid form but is an earth elemental/druid so its v planty  
> Rodney is the purple dude w glasses hfdgksdg

Fluff stepped outside while Rodney talked to...whoever that was.  
  
"Finally.." he muttered as he settled under a light near the door and took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, lighting up one, almost instantly winding down. 

  
"That's a filthy habit you know." 

  
"Yeah well, it's mine." He ignored Magnolia's comment. He just wanted a moment to relax.

There was a pleasant silence for a minute, until something came out of the dark and whipped the cigarette out of Fluff's hand.

He whipped around to face the druid, eyes wide. "What the hell!"  
  
She didn't appear sorry at all.   
"You need to stop. It's disgusting."

" **DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?** " he boomed. Magnolia actually took a step back, not expecting the sudden outburst.   
"IF YOU'RE SO FUCKING BOTHERED BY IT, JUST LEAVE!"  
  
"I-"  
  
"NO, _ **I'M**_ TALKING. YOU AND TEACHER'S PET OVER HERE JUST _WALTZ_ IN, THINKING THAT IM SUDDENLY GONNA START GIVING A CRAP ABOUT _'HELPING PEOPLE'_ OR WHATEVER THE HELL IT IS YOU DO, AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE AWAY THE _ONE_ _THING_ THAT KEEPS ME FROM LOOSING MY EVER LOVING MIND?"

The druid took a step foreward, speaking in a stern tone. "You are an _adult_ , this is-"

The short man pressed a finger to her collarbone, in an almost accusatory manner. "What? " _Inappropriate_ ", " _Unacceptable_ "? " _Out of Line_ "? " _Childish_ "?" he laughed.   
"Guess what ' ** _Mom_** ', I've already heard it all! And worse! Why do you think I left that pink hell in the first place?"  
  
He waited for her to speak, when she didn't, he backed away, back to the wall of the building Rodney was still in.   
He lit another cigarette and took a few drags before saying one last thing as she walked back inside.

"You're lucky my brother says I need some friends."  
  
-  
  
They didn't bother him the rest of the night. There was some Pixi Stix and a single magnolia flower on his kitchen table when he got home.  
He just wanted to apologize.


End file.
